Where Are My Hooves!
by Bibliophilic12
Summary: The My Little Pony gang shows up at Camp Half-Blood! What will happen? Will chaos ensue? Will they be demigods? Will they fight? Will they be friends? Read to find out! Please review! General Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, PJO, or HoO. I do own Em and Emily, they are mine to control.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's POV**

It all started in the princess's old castle. Of course. I told Pinkie Pie not to mess with the books but she never listens. I had gone out there with the girls, and Spike, to see if there were any more spells, but Pinkie grabbed a huge book and dragged it on the floor to see if she could read it. Next thing I knew, she opens it and it sucks us all in.

* * *

**Em's (Yep, she and a few other characters are in here) POV**

Emily and I were walking on the beach, when suddenly I stopped and saw six girls my age and one little boy Luke's age. I leaned over them and poked the one who looked like she would be the leader. Her eyes fluttered open and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Who are you?" she said, highly annoyed, while sitting up.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I said.

"I'm...Wait, what are you?!"

"I'm human like you." She looked down and screeched, which woke up everyone else.

"What's going on, Twilight?" someone asked.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

"What's going on, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"As I said before, who are you?" the blonde girl who woke me asked.

"Well, I'm Twilight, and you are the blonde girl who just woke us up." Why did I just say that?

"Oh no, I'm not the blonde girl, that's Annabeth. My name's Emily Robinson, Em for short," she explained.

"Ok Em, who's that?" I asked pointing to her blonde haired friend. Are they all blonde?

"Oh, this is my best friend Emily."

"Um, not to be mean but where are we?"

"Oh, yeah, this is Camp Half-Blood," Where in Equestria is that, "You must be new here."

"Well yeah you could say that. What is going on here?"

Em sighed and said, "Well do you know about Greek 'Mythology'?" She put air quotes around mythology.

"Yeah, I think read about it but what does that have to do with anything?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: These will appear at only the bottom and a few places in the story if they are important from now on.**

**Twilight's POV**

After the girls explained that Greek gods were real and we are demigods because we passed through the border and everything else, we were confused.

"But who are you then?" I asked.

"I told you I'm Em," Em said in a 'duh' voice.

"I think she meant who is your godly parent," Emily said.

"Oh, well my dad's Poseidon," Em explained in a whatever voice.

"My mom's Athena," Emily said.

"Oh that's...cool," I said. There was an awkward silence after that. I realized that Em's hair reached mid-back and it was only a little curly, unlike Emily's whose was really curly. They both had unnatural eyes, Em's were sea green and Emily's were stormy grey.

* * *

**Em's POV**

"Well, why don't I show you guys around camp?" I asked interrupting the silence, "but you should introduce yourselves first."

"Okay," the little boy spoke, "I'm Spike." Interesting name choice. He had green spiky hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," said a girl who looked the youngest or she was shortest anyway she had rainbow hair and magenta eyes.

"I'm Pinkie Pie," shouted a girl who was as tall as me and she had really curly pink hair and light blue eyes. It wasn't a mad yell but an excited one.

"I'm Applejack," said a girl with a country accent and she had blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and green eyes.

"I'm Twilight," said the leader girl. She had purple hair with a light purple and a magenta streak in it with purple eyes.

"I'm Rarity," said a cute girl with purple slightly curly hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm Fluttershy," the last girl said shyly. She had light pink hair that was in her eyes but I could tell they were turquoise.

They all had waist-length hair but they were all different heights. It was only a half an inch difference between each one.

"So I'll show you guys around," I said as we walked toward camp. First we stopped at the cabins. "Ok, so the cabins are separated by who your godly parent is. Any questions?"

"Where's your cabin?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah, mine is number three," I said, "Oh look! There's my brothers Luke and Percy. Spike, I believe Luke is your age."

"That's cool," Spike said.

"LUKE! PERCY!" I shouted, "COME HERE!" They turned hearing their names.

"Oh, hey Em," Percy said seeing me. "Who is this?"

"These are some new demigods. Luke, I believe Spike is your age, yes?" I said.

"That's cool," Luke said. That's creepy.

"Good, so Percy I was just giving them a tour of Camp would you like to help?" I asked.

"I can do that," he said. I turned and saw Rainbow Dash gawking at Percy. I promise I almost burst out laughing.

"I can see the resemblance," Twilight said. That was smart hmm.

"Hey Twilight, spiders, large hairy spiders," I said. I promise Emily and Twilight jumped two feet in the air. "Well, there's no spider but I know who Twilight's mom is and she hates me." Just then a holographic owl appeared over her head.

"Yes, I have a new sister," Emily said.

"I have sisters?" Twilight asked.

"Yep," Emily said popping the p, "and brothers."

"Cool," she exclaimed.

"Well they aren't full siblings," Emily said, "but they are half siblings."

"It's still cool," Twilight exclaimed.

"I wish I had sisters, I only have brothers," I said. Being the mature person I am, I stuck my tongue out at my brothers. When they returned the favor, I just rolled my eyes.

"Why do you treat your brothers so meanly?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, Em. Why?" Percy said turning to me.

"They treat me with the same respect," Rarity looked like someone just slapped her, "Anyway, they know I'm just teasing."

"Be careful around that one," Percy said pointing at me, "She's as mean as a rattlesnake."

"Jerk," I mumbled low enough for Percy not to hear.

"I like her," Pinkie shouted. I think she was talking about me but I couldn't tell.

I looked to my left and saw a girl Percy's age with curly blonde hair. "ANNABETH!" I shouted, "COME HERE!" She turned, saw me and came over.

"Hi Em, who's this," she said eyeing Rainbow, who was still staring a Percy.

"This is some new demigods," I said as I shot Annabeth a look that said _chill, you know Percy only likes you._

"I meant what are their names," Annabeth said.

"Oh, this is Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike," I said pointing to each person. "Do you guys have nicknames?"

"You can call me Pinkie," Pinkie shouted.

"Rainbow or Dash," Rainbow said.

"Twilight," Twilight said.

"Its just Rarity," Rarity said.

"Just Fluttershy," Fluttershy said.

"Its AJ," Apple Jack said.

"Just Spike," Spike said.

"Oh, that's easier," I said.

* * *

**Twilight's POV**

After we told Em our nicknames, I saw a girl with spiky black hair cover Em's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," the girl said.

"Thals, get your hand off my eyes," Em said.

"Fine cuz," the girl, Thals, said.

"Oh guys this is my cousin Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of Artemis, Thals this is the new demigods," Em said.

Out of nowhere a dark shape appeared and landed on top of Em.

**AN: So I want to thank the Guest who was my first reviewer!**

**Guest-**_this is the 1st one i read thats good__- _**You brightened my day and I mentally freaked out and immediately forwarded the email to my friend that is helping to write this and I will reward you with 60 virtual cookies, complements of Sally Jackson-Blofis. Thank you for the complement I haven't looked at that many of this type, but my friend has and it was her idea to do this, so I'm helping with it and posting it.**

**(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**


End file.
